


Druxy

by theshimmydean



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, F/M, conby, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshimmydean/pseuds/theshimmydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Druxy - Something which looks good on the outside, but is actually rotten inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Druxy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr

Abby had a very fiery personality. More often than not, she came off as rather standoffish to strangers. She herself had even admitted it from time to time. There was something, however, about Caroline that made her blood boil in a way that truly unnerved her.

From the moment her well-meaning yet clueless roommate brought the girl over, Abby could sense that something was definitely wrong. Caroline wasn’t the kind of girl she imagined Connor to be interested in, let alone be interested in Connor herself. It’s not that Abby thought badly of Connor; she truly enjoyed sharing the flat with him. The fact remained that, while he was a genius, Connor Temple was hopeless when it came to women.

Needless to say, she had not expected him to come home from the video store with a date in place of one of many sci-fi movies. Abby put on a smile for Connor when he and Caroline had walked in. She seemed nice enough but that was before she opened her mouth for the first time.

“What is that thing?” she had asked, her eyes locked on Rex.

Abby was automatically put on the defensive. Her muscles tensed as Caroline came forward to inspect the creature. “That thing is my…lizard,” Abby replied cautiously. She didn’t like the way Caroline had taken an immediate interest in Rex. Most people would at least attempt to make acquaintances when they walk into someone’s home. Instead, she had given Connor’s roommate one glance and turned straight to the strange lizard on the counter.  Abby’s unsettling feelings were solidified when Rex had snapped at the girl. Caroline’s sweet smile surely hid something a little more sinister.

Weeks later, Abby and Connor were having a fight. She argued that it was first and foremost her flat and that she would decide when it was appropriate for Connor to have Caroline over. He in turn asked her why she was so determined to ruin the first relationship he’d had in a long time. As they entered the flat, Abby discovered a sleepy Caroline reclining on the couch.

 Angry that Connor had let his girlfriend stay in the flat without her permission, Abby went to find Rex. Playing with the small lizard often calmed her when she was upset. She searched the entire flat for him and came up empty-handed. Luckily, a nearly inaudible chirp caught her attention. Inside the refrigerator was a whimpering and shivering Rex. Abby cried out as she took the reptile in her arms and called out to Connor. Caroline followed, looking almost too surprised. After sending Connor in search of aluminum foil, Abby’s turned her rage on Caroline. She would have hit her if Connor hadn’t intervened. Hurt and upset by Connor’s choice to defend Caroline, Abby took Rex from his arms and retreated into her room.She held Rex close to her body, partly to warm him up and partly to soothe herself. Tears were

forming behind her eyes and Abby couldn’t tell if they were from anger or hurt. A few of them fell forward onto Rex’s scales. Connor had been the only man who hadn’t made her cry. That was before Caroline came into the picture.

The next time he and Connor had returned to the flat. She was glad to be back home, glad to be with her best friend. The same friend who had professed his love for her on the other side of the anomaly. Abby knew what she heard and knew what he would say when she asked. She was preparing herself for the words, her stomach coiling in anticipation and anxiety. Of course, Caroline had walked in and swept Connor away with words about a movie they planned to see. The tears were coming even before they left but she made sure that they were hidden.

The next time Abby saw Caroline, they were locked in a room together. Helen and Leek had Cutter and left Connor, Jenny, Caroline, and Abby in a room together. As the door shut, Abby glared up at Caroline. Ever since that woman came home with Connor, their lives and their friendship had been completely disrupted. Caroline had but a barrier between the two flat mates and even stolen one of their beloved pets. Abby didn’t care that Caroline didn’t know what she’d gotten herself into. She didn’t care that maybe Caroline had her own reasons for what she did. That woman had brought unwarranted misery into her life; that was all Abby cared about and the one thing she could never forgive.

Ignoring Connor’s protests, Abby launched herself at the vile woman across the room.


End file.
